black_starfandomcom-20200223-history
Corjex
Corjex is a cybernetic being made only to perform medically aboard the advanced alien scout ship The Light Runner. Corjex is programmed to treat nearly any organic being known to him. As a result he is highly capable at learning a species anatomical and medical needs. Corjex is programmed to never leave his ship and the only life he has know has been from inside The Light Runner, where he is found by Sebastian Blake and Roger Clements during the events of Black Star Book 1. Personality and Character As the steward of The Light Runner in the absence of an acting captain, Corjex has shown a great sense of protection to the ship and the crew. He can appear unaware of personal space because of his inquisitive nature, but this is all due to his constant learning state as he stays prepared for any medical situation. Corjex thrives when upholding proper procedure and expresses dissatisfaction when it is overlooked. He is responsive and genuinely innocent. Corjex is naturally accommodating and helpful even if he is selective about who enters The Light Runner. Blake: They wanted to take The Light Runner Corjex: They could certainly "try" As Corjex quickly learns human behavior, he begins to understand and imitate sass and humor. He playfully directs these new abilities towards Sebastian and Clements throughout their time aboard The Light Runner. Some of Corjex's sarcasm is even learned by Fantessa, who seems to appreciate his humor openly. Corjex also has great capacity for patience. He is rarely urgent even though he as been alone on The Light Runner for what may be decades or centuries on end. Skills and Abilities Corjex's primary role is Chief Medical Officer aboard The Light Runner. He is fully capable of operating all parts of the medical bay and the fabricator on the ship. As the medical hand on deck, he must be able to identify any medical problems. To ensure this Corjex was programmed to become fluent in any language he encounters. As demonstrated in the events of Black Star Book 1, Corjex is able to prepare vaccinations, treat trauma and create and surgically implant various devices. Corjex also demonstrates his ability to detect pathogens and disease such as the symbiote parasite found in Sebastian Blake after his encounter with Odune. Limitations Because of the sheer power of his biomedical capabilities, Corjex's programming prevents him from ever leaving The Light Runner. He states on more than one occasion that if he were to try to leave, or if someone were to attempt to abduct him, his circuits would combust and destruct, ultimately ending his existence. History (spoilers) Corjex is over 3,100 years old by the time he is discovered in the events of Black Star Book 1. As revealed later in the events of Black Star Book 1, The Light Runner has always belonged to Star Hunter. Star Hunter who had used the alias Komja, is an iteration of Sebastian Blake who has been traveling through time over and over again trying to prevent the destruction of mankind by breaking the cycle that turns him into Star Hunter. For every journey, Corjex has been traveling through time with Star Hunter aboard The Light Runner. When Star Hunter knows it is necessary, he transfers Corjex's current memory and mental state out of Corjex's body, and wipes his memory clean. Upon Corjex's reboot, Star Hunter introduces himself as Komja to prevent any ties connecting, Sebastian, Star Hunter and The Light Runner to anyone who may acquire the ship. The events of Black Star Book 1 mark the beginning of Star Hunters most current attempt to break the cycle of Sebastian becoming Star Hunter. When Star Hunter boards The Light Runner before the execution of Roger Clements and Fantessa, he is again removing traces from Corjex and the ship's record that would reveal Sebastian's power to Lamoureaux. Fate Though Corjex is violently decommissioned as he leaves The Light Runner to save the crew trapped aboard The ECNH Patriarch, his clever use of a fabricated warp grenade pays off. Clements is now alive to return the favor and reconstruct Corjex. Corjex ultimately goes on to aid and assist in future missions of The Light Runner, Though many of his past memories now exist wherever Star Hunter has transferred them to in secret. Voice Actor Corjex is voiced by Randy Greer. With no formal training, Randy has stepped into many roles in order to see Black Star through to its finish. Randy had fun playing a character that provided such contrast to other characters he voiced like Roger Clements. Trivia * Early inspirations for Corjex include K2SO from Rogue One and David from Prometheus. By sheer luck, Randy met Michael Fassbender (David from Prometheus) while recording sounds for Black Star at a race. * Randy had to avoid telling Tanner Honor (voice of Sebastian) Corjex's jokes as they often compromised Tanner's ability to respond in character without laughing.